Demons
by spooksfan08
Summary: <html><head></head>A case from Strickland's past returns to haunt the team. Can Sandra protect UCOS? Is her friendship with Gerry at risk? When things get too near can Sasha be helped or will events surrounding a murder 7 years ago destroy UCOS and DCI Miller with it? All characters from series 1 onwards may appear.</html>
1. Chapter 1

I do not own New Tricks. BBC and Wall to Wall own all. No copyright infringement intended nor should be inferred.

Total Recall

"Mornin'." Gerry smiled as he walked into the usually overcrowded and hectic UCOS office. Jack raised a hand in acknowledgement, Steve barely registered his presence.

"Gerry." Brian stepped into the office. Gerry turned to see his friend walk in with Danny.

"What's going on?"

"Sasha and Sandra are with Strickland." Jack stated as he turned back to the computer. "New case."

"Ah right. No rest for the wicked." Danny stated. "What are we going to get this time? Nothing to do with chess this time."

"I bloody ope not!" Gerry stated as Sandra pushed past them, heading to the office she now shared with Sasha. She grabbed a pile of papers from her desk and began handing them out.

"Right. Strickland has a case for us." Sasha stated. The men in the room fell silent. "Don't shoot the messenger."

"What do you mean? Don't shoot the messenger?" Steve's soft Glaswegian accent caught her attention. Sandra folded her arms.

"2009."

"What about it?" Danny asked.

"Clifton Street arcade was robbed. A shopkeeper, Mark Hammond was killed. His wife Nasim was missing for three weeks before her body was found."

"Awful." Brian stated as Jack and Danny nodded.

"It was a major case. I remember it well."

"You remember everything well, it's why they call you Memory Lane." Sasha and Sandra exchanged glances. They knew they had to bring the boys back on track sooner rather than later.

"Yeah, well." Sandra stated. "The killer was never found."

"Any new evidence?" Gerry asked.

"Strickland was lead officer in the case. It's personal to him so he's stepping back, but he had a phone call three days ago stating Nasim's killer wasn't forgotten. That things were about to start again."

"What happened to the husband?" Steve asked. "Surely he must have been a suspect."

"No." Sandra leant against Gerry's desk. "You'd think but no, he was in a coma for two weeks, then claimed amnesia since."

"You don't believe him?" Brian asked.

"Doesn't matter what I think yet. The person who phoned Strickland wants to meet."

"But he's stepping back. You said." Gerry looked at Sandra.

"He is. That's why Steve and Sasha are meeting him. We have an hour. Look, u don't like this anymore than you but it's the first chance to break a murder case for almost a decade. It may come to nothing, but we have to try."

"An hour?" Jack scoffed.

"Yeah." Sandra said. "So we better get a move on."

Xxxxxxx

A/n worth going on?


	2. Chapter 2

An hour

"I don't like this." Sasha stated as she sat in the drivers seat of her car. The rain beat down on the small Kia as Danny nodded.

"Gerry knows what he is doing. Sandra trusts him."

"I know. So do I. It's Strickland I don't know about."

"How so?"

"Mark Hammond died at the scene. Nasim was kidnapped in the robbery and her first husband who was there was beaten to a pulp and spent about a month in a coma."

"Yeah. We know." Danny frowned. "Why don't you trust him?"

"You didn't see him." Sasha sighed. "He's hiding something. I've not known him as long as Sandra or the others but I sensed he was scared."

"Here we go." Danny nodded as he saw a rain soaked Gerry walk towards the park bowling green.

"Gerry is going to be a nightmare after this." Sasha stated as Danny tried not to smile.

Xxxxxx

"Two deaths. One robbery. Do we know what was taken?" Sandra stated at the white board, not even sure if the others were really listening.

"Nothing of any real value according to the original investigation. A DSI Robert Strickland headed up robbery squad at the time."

"Jack." She turned to face him. "This isn't helping."

"No but neither is he. Have you thought what may happen today? To Gerry once whoever he is meeting realises Strickland has sent someone else? If whoever it is killed two people and left one brain damaged it won't be pretty."

"Yes, I had thought of that." Sandra sighed. It seemed out of the whole team Jack Halford was the one who saw how close Sandra and Gerry really were. He held her gaze for a moment, knowing she had run through every possible scenario.

"Nasim and Mark hadn't been married long." Brian interrupted. "Less than a year. Her ex husband - Malik had cheated on her, apparently not happy with his life in an arranged marriage. He gave her a divorce and stayed on good terms. Especially as she didn't use his relationship with Sayed Kumar against him."

"He's gay?"

"Yes." Brian stated. "I talked to Mark's younger sister, Della."

"Where does she live?" Sandra was already turning the situation over in her mind.

"Bermondsy. She's agreed to come down. I said we'd meet with her at 4. Pushkar is coming in at 2."

"Pushkar?" Steve yawned.

"He might have an insight into the Muslim culture that we don't. Plus he's a bloody good copper." Sandra stated as she walked away from the three men.

"Aye, where are you going?"

"Strickland." Sandra stated as she marched out of the room.

Xxxxxxx

"Anything?" Sasha asked as she watched Gerry bundle himself into the back of her car.

"I'm bloody soaked!"

"What happened ?"

"If you hadn't noticed Danny, it's chucking it down out there!" He moaned as Sasha started the engine. "Seems that he wasn't expecting Strickland to turn up. He thought someone would be sent. Weren't too appy it was UCOS."

"Who was it?"

"Didn't give me a name. Not a real one at any rate. Said Strickland should av turned up if he wanted to know." Gerry huffed as he shrugged off his raincoat. "Even me socks are wet!"

"Gerry!" Sasha snapped as they headed back to the station.

"He did give me a message."

"Which was?"

"Two down, three to go. No idea what it means but it can't be good."

"No, it can't." Danny narrowed his eyes as he looked out into the rain.

Xxxx

A/n please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for delay in updating. **

**Three to go**

Sandra marched through the corridors of the police station more worried than annoyed. It wasn't like Strickland to be scared. She had been convinced he was hiding something but there was no way she was going to admit that in front of Sasha and the newer members of the team. Not until she was certain. Tapping on his office door she pushed it open as he called for her to enter.

"Sandra?"

"Sir"

"What can I do for you?" He ushered her into the office.

"Sasha, Danny and Gerry have gone to meet your contact. I'm concerned they haven't gone with all the facts."

"Excuse me."

"Sir, you aren't telling us something. Ordinarily if someone on the team came to me with this case there is no way we would have taken it. There really isn't anything new to go on. Two people were murdered. One man left brain damaged. No arrests, no new forensics. Nothing but a suspect phone call that has you running scared."

"Sandra." Strickland's voice took on a warning tone. Sandra merely raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry Sir, but if my team are putting their necks on the line over this we need the full facts. Danny and Sasha have young children."

"Danny's daughter is eighteen."

"So? She needs her dad. Sasha's kids are still in school. I am not sending my officers into danger without a damn good reason. Its me that would have to look their families in the eye and tell them that mum or dad is never coming home. Not you."

"It wont come to that."

"How can you be certain. Attacks on police officers have more than doubled since my dad's day. You are even scared of this and I want to know the truth."

"I am telling you the truth."

"With all due respect, I think you are talking bollocks." Sandra stared him down. "I lost a breast not my marbles. Why are you so concerned?"

"I." He paused, knowing Sandra would never let this drop. His office seemed suddenly claustrophobic. Tugging on his tie he took a deep breath. "Nasim was my informant. She was bloody good too. Not only was her husband an adulterous idiot he was a small time crook."

"The original investigation didn't include this."

"No. It wouldn't have done."

"Why not?" Sandra glared. "Why would the original team not have access to that information?"

"Because even though I headed up robbery squad on paper I really wasn't in charge. It was a cover for when I was on secondment to MI 5. Nas was my informant there. She was registered, you can check."

"Bloody spooks! I suppose this is Harry Pearce's lot?"

"No, this isn't anti-terrorism. I was more involved in white collar espionage."

"Sir, I think you had better start talking." Sandra sat back in her chair, making it clear she wasn't going anywhere.

xxxxxxxx

Sasha sat in the small car watching the rain splash against the windows. She felt sick, as if something had happened and she had completely misssed it. Gerry continued to exagerate his risk of pneumonia while Danny sent Brian a text message.

"Brian says Sandra has gone to see Strickland."

"Good." Sasha bit her lip as she made to leave the car.

"Steve and Jack have gone to the shop where the botched robbery happened. It's a wine bar now."

"Right."

"And pink elephants have taken over making the coffee."

"Ok."

"Sasha!" Danny snapped as Gerry left the car. "What is it?"

"The message Gerry got. Two down, three to go. Two down clearly refers to the two victims. Who are the other three? And why do I think Strickland is one of them?"

xxxxxxxx

A/N more soon. PLease review


	4. Chapter 4

Running Scared

Sasha walked into the UCOS office with Danny and Gerry behind her. Gerry continued to moan about the risk of developing pneumonia at his age. Sasha

rolled her eyes as she headed towards the kettle.

"Raining by any chance, Gerry?" Jack smiled as his friend glared.

"Give it a rest you two." Sandra snapped as she walked in. "I've been to see Strickland." Sasha nodded as Gerry caught the tea towel Jack threw at him. "Steve and Brian have gone to talk to the ex husband. Mark's sister is due in an hour. Gerry, you and I will talk to her." Gerry rubbed Edgar was left of his hair with the tea towel and shrugged.

Cxxxxxxx

"Night club. I ask ye." Brian huffed as Steve stared at the sign advertising cheap booze and student discounts.

"Very 1980s." Steve shrugged. "Cmon Brian its chucking it down out here. Let's get in there and see what these new owners know about the past life of the place." He pushed the heavy black door open as Brian continued to mutter under his breath.

Xxxxxxxx

"Thanks for coming." Sandra ushered the young brunette into the soft interview room with Gerry close behind her.

"Someone murdered my big brother, of course I'm going to come. Have you arrested anyone? Is this finally over?"

"No but we ave reopened the case." Gerry stated. The young brunette rolled her eyes.

"Della we don't reopen cases lightly." Sandra sat down opposite the younger woman.

"So there is new evidence?"

"Look." Gerry started

"Thought not. My family has gone through Hell. I was twelve when this happened. My dad had a breakdown and my mum drank herself to death, so you can see that I'm not exactly keen to open old wounds."

"Della."

"Mark loved Nasim. The pair of them were made for each other. Even as a kid I could see that. Her ex was always hanging round like a bad smell. Gave me the creeps if I'm honest with you."

"Why?" Sandra paused.

"Just because he was always there. Him and his boyfriend. Used to say things that wound Mark up."

"What things?"

"Just stupid stuff, like we should watch who Nas talked too. Watch out for the posh bloke." Della sighed. "I had no idea who he was talking about."

"No. Ok, thanks for coming in." Sandra ended the interview as Gerry looked on. Della quickly left as Sandra got to her feet.

"What's going on?"

"Strickland." Sandra frowned. "Nasim was his informant in five. Seems her ex knew."

"And now he's brain damaged and Nasim and Mark are dead."

"And I have a funny feeling Robert Strickland is gonna be next." Sandra marched out the room leaving Gerry wondering what had just happened.

Xxxxxxxx

A/n more soon


	5. Chapter 5

**_disclaimer see previous_**

Two down?

Sandra glared at the files open on he desk. She was furious that her boss had apparently had used her team to mop up his mistakes. She glanced up as Sasha walked in.

"Nasim was a registered informant with 5." Sasha took her coat off as she spoke. Sandra nodded. "I spoke to a friend of mine who works at 5. She had a little look for me. Seems Nasim had been helping to gather information on her ex Husband and his friends."

"You have a friend at MI 5?" Sandra was incredulous. The amount of run ins she'd had with the security services since UCOS had been formed made her distrust them.

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Since forever. I went to school with Zoe Reynolds, well she was a couple of years younger than me but you get the gist. Her cousin, Paul was in my year."

"And Zoe reckons Nasim was on the books?"

"Yeah." Sasha paused as Gerry opened the door.

"Guv."

"What? You ever heard of knocking?"

"As a concept or actual activity?"

"What is it?" Sandra sighed as Gerry stepped further into the office. He looked almost nervous. Frowning Sandra watched him, wondering what had unsettled him so much. Gerry stood there for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"Strickland."

"What about him?" Sasha asked.

"It's just something that plank in the park said. Two down three to go. Makes you think."

"If Mark and Nasim were the first two, who are the other three?"Sandra watched as Gerry nodded.

"He's not really clued up on ow the real world works, is e? I mean it's all private school and posh nosh at those meetings."

"Still a copper, Gerry." Sasha stated.

"And? If he was elping the spooks who's to say e wasn't sold out? That Nas's ex found out? Staged the robbery to commit murder."

"Mark was killed on scene. Nasim was found three weeks later." Sandra reminded him. Gerry wrinkled his nose.

"Poor girl. Didn't av much luck. Arranged marriage ends in divorce. Then ends up on 5's books before getting herself murdered."

"Ok so she had rubbish luck. But you're saying she was taken to what? Get information out of her? Find out what she'd told Strickland?" Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe?"

"And her ex is bludgeoned so bad he's left with permanent brain damage?" Sasha shook her head. Sandra nodded, she could see where Gerry's thoughts were headed.

"Probably a cover that went too far." Sandra held Gerry's gaze. "Probably had Nasim kidnapped to get info out her, see what stories she had been telling Strickland and then, for authenticity had arranged for someone to give him a smack. Only they took it too far."

"Exactly."

"In his statement he said he didn't remember even going to the shop." Sasha frowned as they followed Sandra back into the main office.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"I thought you'd gone to the shop." Sandra snapped. Brian undid his head overcoat. Danny opened his mouth as Brian huffed.

"We did. Waste of time." Brian huffed. "It's a wine bar. Current owner - Finley Crawshey not even old enough to be out and about on his own."

"He's 26." Danny stated. "Managed night clubs before buying this place. Thirty years ago he'd have been a yuppy."

"So no use then." Sasha closed her eyes, clearly frustrated.

"No." Steve grabbed his jacket. "But Nasim has an older brother Jai. He helped set her up with Mark. Works in town, me and Jack have arranged to meet him. We're off in ten minutes."

"Do you think he knows anything ?"

"Maybe, he was a junior case officer in the security services. Knew Nas was informing. Apparently he was worried his wee sister would get in trouble." Sasha glared as Steve spoke. Sandra nodded, happy for them to talk to the younger man. She knew they were clutching at straws.

"Where is Jack?" Sandra looked around, expecting to see her friend. Gerry and Brian turned round wondering the same thing.

Xxxxxxx

"Sir." Jack approached the younger man as Strickland approached the entrance to the police station. Strickland stopped in his tracks. "I just wanted to ask you something about the case."

"What?"

"Three to go? I assume you are one, who's they other two and why?"

Xxxxxxx

A:n more answers next time. Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

Two out of three?

Danny locked the car as Steve walked towards the small cafe on the corner of the street. He smiled slightly as he realised they didn't have to pay to park. Shaking his head he jogged after Steve.

"You ok? You look like you lost a penny but found a pound."

"I did. In a manner of speaking." Steve rolled his eyes as he pushed the door open. The cafe was deserted apart from an old man in the corner reading the local newspaper.

"Can I elp you?" An overweight woman with a tight perm and tighter top asked. Steve avoided Danny's eye.

"Looking for Jai. Is he in?"

"Oos asking?"

"Me."

"We are with the metropolitan police. Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad." Danny parroted. "Is he here?"

"Yeah." An Asian man in his late 40s appeared. "I'm here. Ignore Sue. It's Cheever to have her here rather than a guard dog. Come through." Steve smirked slightly, ignoring the filthy look Sue shot them. "This is about Nas?"

"And Mark."

"He was a good bloke. A good mate of mine."

"We think he was the innocent bystander in this." Danny watched as the younger man pulled three mugs from the cupboard.

"He was. Nas loved him. Proper loved him. Head over heels. My parents had long realised the arranged marriage was not their best idea." Jai continued. "Milk?"

"Thanks." Steve took the mug. "What do you know about her ex husband? Was he a target of yours in 5?"

"Malik was and is an idiot. I made no secret of the fact he was not my favourite person. I mean he knew he was gay and he knew he had no intention of looking after my sister. I'm not sure he liked her even."

"Was he a target?"

"I was a low level analyst. Section C. Hardly saw any real operatives. I knew Nas was informing. At first I thought she was sweet on the copper that was seconded to us, then I was sure she was informing on Malik. He was a crook."

"Why would the security service be interested in him?" Danny frowned.

"Have you signed the official Secrets Act?" Jai sipped his tea as Danny nodded.

"You aren't the only one to work with spooks you know." Steve smirked, unsure whether his friend was lying.

Xxxxxxxx

"Sir?" Sasha tapped on the office door, knowing Strickland was less than happy with the way the case was progressing. All they had were strange meetings with little information and strange threats. It was hardly anything to go on.

"Yes." Strickland looked up from his computer.

"Why would someone threaten you?"

"Sasha."

"Because that's what this is about. It has nothing to do with the murder of an informant. You won't tell Jack but you have to tell someone." Sasha watched as he closed his eyes in exasperation. He knew she was right.

"It's not unrelated."

"Go on."

"I am not one of your bloody suspects, Sasha!"

"Shouting at me will not make it go away. I'm divorced with three kids - I've been shouted at before." Sasha sat down. Strickland paused, it seemed the women of UCOS were not going to give him an easy time. He had expected Sandra to keep asking him but he had assumed Sasha, with her level of ranking would drop her questioning when told to do so. Sighing heavily he sat down as Sasha glared at him.

Xxxxxx

"Well?" Gerry asked as Sandra shoved an envelope into her pocket. She shrugged her shoulders as he frowned. "You ok?"

"Fine."

"Right. So you're not hiding anything ?"

"It's not me that we're investigating, Gerry. Where are Brian and Jack?" She looked past him into the main UCOS office. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Jack knows someone who worked on the original case. DS Porter. Apparently she did the family liaison bit before retiring. She lives in Bow now. He's gone to talk to her, apparently she was the one who found Nasim's body."

"Poor cow."

"Yeah and now she's got Brian knocking on her door." Sandra pulled a face. Gerry looked pointedly at her bag, she knew her best friend would not let anything go. He knew her too well.

"It's from the hospital."

"Right."

"Routine check up. That's all."

"You going?"

"Yeah. Next week."

"You want me to come."

"I can go on my own."

"Yeah. But do you want me to come?" His voice softened as Sandra frowned slightly. She didn't like to accept help, the breast cancer had knocked her sense of self as much as it had damaged her health. Gerry reached over, touching her arm.

"Sandra? Guv?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'd like you to come. Just don't tell the others they have enough to worry about." Gerry smiled slightly just as Sasha called out that she had to go. The school had called. Sandra jumped back, unaware that her DCI had been there. Moments later she was gone.

"Not a word." Gerry paused. "Promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sasha dug in her pocket for her car keys. The rain blowing towards her face as she hurried towards the blue ford parked on the edge of the staff car park. A hand covered her mouth as she was lifted off her feet. Moments later her world turned black.

Xxxxx

A/N more soon - please review


	7. Chapter 7

Panic

"Get Brian and Jack back now." Strickland snapped as he marched through the UCOS office. Sandra narrowed her eyes as she joined him and the others in the main office.

"What's the panic about?" Gerry snapped.

"Get the cctv footage from the front desk."

"Excuse me!" Sandra snapped. "What's happened? You can't just come in here ordering this lot about. That's my job!" Gerry smirked before running off to collect the footage Strickland had demanded. Sandra nodded as Gerry glanced at her before leaving. Turning on Strickland she folded her arms.

"Well?"

"Sasha is in trouble."

"Explain."

"She was abducted an hour ago from our car park. Her car has been found but it was open with the keys in the ignition." Strickland pushed his hand through his hair. Steve turned the air blue.

"And blood on the Tarmac." Gerry snapped as he marched back in. "If this clown won't come clean with us then I asked Emma on the desk. Sasha has been abducted." Gerry threw the disc over to Danny who began loading it up. He hadn't said a word but grimly turned the computer screen towards his superiors.

"Talk." He glared at Strickland as closed his eyes. "With all due respect Sir, my friend could be dead." Sandra raised an eyebrow.

"Nasim was my informant. She was feeding me information on her ex husband."

"And?"

"Mark was caught in the crossfire."

"Tell us something we don't know." Jack stormed in. Strickland slumped in Brian's abandoned chair.

"It's a mess. Nasim trusted me to get her and Mark away the moment we had any idea Malik was onto her." Strickland shook his head. "We had Intel that the gang Malik used for some of his less savoury activities were going to be in Wales. We knew drugs were coming in via Fishguard and the police were waiting for them."

"So what went wrong?"

"The gang never went." Strickland closed his eyes. "We now believe he arranged for Nasim to be killed. Mark got in the way and Malik got more than he bargained for."

"Who took Sasha?" Danny asked. "Look at the screen and tell us."

"I don't need to. His name is Louis Pointer. He was in prison until two weeks ago." Strickland spat the name.

"Two down. She's the third. Why?" Sandra asked. "And how do we find her?"

Xxxxxxx

Sasha opened her eyes. She was furious and had a pounding headache. Keeping still she listened as the car she was trapped in moved. The man that drove sang along to the radio, unaware his passenger had regained consciousness. She glared, knowing that the man was clearly not used to kidnapping coppers.

"Bugger." She frowned as the car slowed. Smiling slightly she knew this was her chance. With one sharp move she sat up, screaming and kicking until she had the door open.

"He's going to kill me!" Sasha screamed. It was a distinct possibility but she still hated playing the damsel in distress.

"Get back in the car!" The blonde man screamed.

"Help me, he will kill me." She stepped into traffic looking the distressed girlfriend. She shook her head wildly as a white van stopped next to her.

"You ok miss?"

"He's gonna kill me. He said he would. Police don't listen. I."

"Keep out of this mate."

The white van man jumped out of the van and opened the door for her to get in. Sasha gratefully hopped in. Her rescuer walked towards the smaller man who suddenly realised the bald-headed tattooed man was not going to suggest Sasha go back to the clearly violent man she had left. Moments later she was being driven back to the police station.

Xxxxxxx

Jack watched the cctv footage once more as Danny tapped the keyboard. He frowned as the image of the number plate came into high view.

"I'll get onto the DVLA. See if it was stolen recently." Jack picked up the phone. Danny froze as the main door banged open.

"I AM GOING to KILL STRICKLAND !"

"Sasha!" Danny found his voice.

"Are you ok?" Jack walked towards the younger woman who was now physically shaking. "Sasha?"

"No I am not ok."

"What did that thug do?" Danny looked at his friend. Sasha shook her head.

"Knocked me out. Whatever his name is he is a crap kidnapper." Sasha snapped. "Didn't even lock the car door properly."

"You're alive." Strickland marched in as Sandra followed. He felt visibly sick as he saw her hair matted with dried blood.

"Surprised?" She rounded on him. "I am a single mum. I am not going to let some idiot with a grudge against you stop me getting home to my kids."

"He's coming at you through your friends." Steve stated. Brian nodded. Sasha touched her hair gingerly as if she had just realised her head was bleeding.

"Danny take her to a&e."

"But." Sasha paused, still glaring at Strickland.

"I'm still the Guv. Hospital now. Danny."

"Yes Guv."

"I'll deal with him." She glared at Strickland just as the phone on Steve's desk began ringing. He grabbed the phone as Sandra ushered her senior officer into the back room. Steve slammed the phone down, his Glaswegian accent cutting through the air. Sandra turned sharply.

"Steve."

"That was your wee friend. Pointer - Malik's partner in crime. Said taking the blonde was a warning. If he can get your girlfriend like you got his then you'd listen. Then hung up."

"He thinks you and Sasha are together?" Brian frowned, clearly puzzled. Gerry shook his head.

"He must have seen us together. He's been watching me and putting things together wrong." Sandra's eyes widened as he spoke.

"My office." She held out the door wondering exactly what she was going on that she hadn't known about.

Xxxxx

A/n Sasha and Strickland ? Really? What do you think? Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own New Tricks. Something went a bit wrong with the last posting so I'm trying again. **

**Secrets Out**

Sandra marched into the office knowing her boss would follow her. She turned sharply as Steve answered the phon. Strickland stared at the floor as he walked in as if the tiled flooring had the answers to everything.

"How long?"

"Excuse me?" His eyes snapped up as Sandra spoke.

"You and Sasha?"

"My personal life is not up for discussion."

"It is if it affects the safety of my team. Sasha could have been killed." Sandra glared at him. Strickland closed his eyes in frustrate. He knew just how close they had been to loosing the new girL. It wasn't an experience he was keen to repeat. "So?"

"Not long."

"Before she came to work here? Because she is a bloody good worker. I'm not having you move her if the fancy takes you."

"I would never abuse my position like that."

"Good, because Sasha Miller is part of UCOS now. Same as the lads." Strickland smiled and nodded once. Sandra smiled. "So? Who else knows and why would they use her against you?"

cccxxxx cc

"Steve?" Jack looked up from his computer as the softly spoken Glaswegian slammed the receiver down. Glaring at the phone Steve fought the urge to throw it across the room.

"Malik was brain damaged in the robbery."

"Yes." Brian nodded. "Temporal lobe damage. Apparently the thug with the baseball bat also broke two vertebrae in his neck." Gerry rubbed his neck as Brian spoke.

"No one interviewed him."

"You what?" Gerry snapped.

"He spent six weeks in intensive care before going to rehab. Lost the ability to speak." Steve explained. Jack got to his feet.

"About time he got to tell us his side of the story." Jack grabbed his coat as Steve followed him. Gerry frowned slightly.

"I do not like this." Gerry huffed as Brian raised an eyebrow.

Xxxx

"Are you ok?" Dan asked as Sasha crossed the crowded A&E waiting roo. Sasha touched her hair as he spoke.

"I'll live. I always do."

"Sash."

"Six stitches and a tetanus jab." She shrugged as she spoke. "Nothing that'll kill me."

"Home." Danny smiled. "Josh has gone to mine. I had Holly and the boyfriend pick him up. Is that ok?"

"Thanks." Sasha smiled slightly. "The other two aren't to know about this. Maddie would only panic and her brother will be home from Strathclyde soon enough."

"Won't Joshua ask?"

"I'll tell him I fell." She sighed as Danny opened the car door. He frowned for a moment before settling in the driver seat.

xxxxxxxxxcx

"Well?" Steve jogged to keep up with Jack as they reached the entrance of the care home Malik had been living in since the injury. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Jack turned to the younger man.

"Make me run to keep up with you. You're what? 80?"

"Seventy six you cheeky sod. Not my fault your not fit." Jack smirked. "Traditional approach?" Steve nodded.

"Aye. I'm a traditional boy at heart."

xxxxxxx

Sasha picked up her mug and froze. The key in the lock made her heart race.

"I thought you were staying with Holly and Dan tonight." She spoke calmly thinking her teenage son would be in the living room doorway.

"Spare key."

"Go home." She turned to see him watching her.

"You could have been killed."

"I wasnt. Go home Robert,"

"No." He stepped closer. "Sandra knows about us."

"Oh bloody marvellous." She glared. "Now I'll be the copper who slept with her boss to get the posting she wanted. I'm too good a copper for that."

"I know."

"Robert." She closed her eyes as he took her hand. "I'm fine."

"I could have lost you." His voice was barely a whisper. She closed her eyes as he kissed her gently. Sasha pulled back.

"You don't react like this when Gerry or one of the others gets in bother."

"I'm not in love with Gerry!"

"Glad to hear it." She smiled as he kissed her again. Moments later she pulled back to look in his eyes. "I love you too. Stay." She stepped back taking his hand before leading him towards the stairs.

"Always." He whispered as she kissed him once more.

xxxxxxxx

a/n please review


	9. Chapter 9

Talk?

Steve quickened his pace as he marched next to Jack. The older man was clearly angry. Steve tried to catch his breath as he fell into step.

"He's not gonna be any use to us if we both had heart attacks before we get there."

Steve moaned. Jack pulled a face. He knew the younger man meant well.

"Had one already. Remember?" Steve swore under his breath.

"You really think a man who has stayed silent for so long is going to talk to us? A pair of ex coppers? If the actual plod."

"You sound like Gerry,"

"Aye, well that's as maybe."

"Look." Jack paused. "Robert Strickland may not be my favourite man but he's a good copper and over the years he has kept UCOS when a lot would give up on us old codgers. This isn't about him, not really. This is about finding out what really happened. About who killed Nasim and Mark." Steve nodded. He hoped his friend was right.

Xxxxxxx

"You ok?" Gerry asked as Sandra nodded once. He could see the nerves radiating from her as she tried not to think about the appointment with the oncologist.

"Yeah."

"You'll be ok."

"Yeah." Sandra smiled tightly as he watched her.

"Sandra Pullman?!" The young nurse Gerry recognised from their last visit to the hospital called her name. Sandra nodded once, getting to her feet she stopped as she realised Gerry wasn't moving.

"Come on then." She turned as Gerry raised an eyebrow. Sandra paused, knowing the nurse was waiting for her. Gerry smiled slightly, taking her hand and walking with her towards the doctors office. If Sandra was surprised by the physical contact she didn't show it. Swallowing hard she stepped into the office, ready to hear her fate.

Xxxxxxx

"None of this makes any sense." Dan glared at the computer screen as Brian ignored him. "There isn't a pattern to this. Malik may well have been a person of interest as far as the security services were concerned but the police wouldn't really see him as a threat. Nasim and Mark don't have criminal records. I just don't see why staging an attack would be a viable option."

"Malik was an idiot to put himself in harms way. I agree there." Brian stated.

"I sense a but."

"But." Brian took his jacket off. "There is a pattern. Just look at this." Dan pushed himself away from the computer before joining Brian.

"Ah."

"It seems using this gang of thugs to get his revenge or settle old scores wasn't new."

"He did this before." Dan narrowed his eyes.

"At least twice. This time it went too far. People died."

"September 01. Then again in 2006. He left enough to stop us seeing a pattern."

Brian took his glasses off and put them on again. "But we did."

"Yes. We did."

Xxxxxx

A/n please review


End file.
